A shock absorber composing a suspension of a vehicle is provided in a wheelhouse of the vehicle. An upper end portion of the shock absorber is joined to a vehicle body side portion of the vehicle, whereas a lower end portion of the shock absorber is joined to a vehicle axle side portion of the vehicle.
When providing the shock absorber in the wheelhouse, the shock absorber is positioned behind a tire, that is to say, in an upper back side of the wheelhouse, so as to avoid interference of the shock absorber with the tire as disclosed in, for example, JP 2010-247678A.